Milestones
by nerdfightingcow
Summary: Fred recalls the milestones in his and Hermione's relationship.


**A/N: Hi! This isn't my first fanfic, but it's the one I'm most proud of! If you've seen this under another account, don't worry, it's me! I deleted the other one on a whim so I had to make a new one. :/ But I hope you enjoy! :) And reviews are very much appreciated! :D**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione!" Fred called, waving his hands. It was a cold December day, and Hermione was in Hogsmeade. She turned around and saw Fred Weasley.

"Yes, Fred?" she said, with a slight smile.

"I was wondering," he started, biting his lip, "if, um, you'd like to, uh, go on a date, with me?" Hermione giggled at his awkwardness.

"I'd love to," she replied, smiling.

* * *

"Come on, Fred, what's this all about?" Hermione said, annoyed.

"Hold on, hold on," he responded, hardly containing his excitement/nervousness.

"Fred, it's cold, where are we?"

"Alright, here we are," he said, removing her blindfold. She opened her eyes to see that they were in Hogsmeade, in the exact spot where Fred first asked her out so many years ago. He stepped in front of her and got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, when I asked you out in this exact spot, on this exact date, I doubted that you would say yes. I mean, why would the most beautiful girl in the world agree to go out with me, a boy with nothing special in particular? I never thought that I'd fall in love with you, or that you'd ever love me back, but Hermione, I love you so much and I want to love you forever, if you'll let me. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a lovely diamond ring from his pocket, and Hermione's face pulled into the biggest smile Fred had ever seen.

"Oh, yes, Fred, yes, of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, kissing him full on the lips. "I love you too, I hope you know that."

* * *

"Fred, I remember the day you asked me out, the day we first kissed, the day you asked me to marry you, and I know I'll remember this day just as well. I've been given the very best man a girl could ever ask for, and I know marrying you is going to be the best choice I'll ever make. I promise to give you all I ever wanted: love. I'll love more than I love the world, I'll love you more than I love my studies! I'll love you more than you claimed to love me when you asked me to marry you. And I'll do my best to do that forever."

"Hermione, when I met you, many years ago, at Hogwarts, I thought you were stuck-up and annoying. But boy, was I wrong. You're so much more than that; you're sweet, loving, caring, smart, beautiful, and better than I deserve. I swear on my life that I'll be the best husband I can try to be, and I promise to try to make you happy every minute of every day of every year for the rest of my life. But most importantly, I promise to support you through whatever problems you may have, because I know you well enough to know that that's what you need."

"Do you, Fred Arthur Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said the officiant, turning to the tall, ginger man.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Fred said in response, earning quite few laughs.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Fred Arthur Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said pointedly, glaring at her husband/fiancé. He shrugged, smirking.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife," the officiant declared. "You may kiss the bride."

* * *

"Fred," Hermione said seriously, "I'm pregnant."

"What? Really? Is it twins? How far along are you? When are we going to tell everyone?"

"Merlin, Fred, calm down before you pass out!"

* * *

"Mrs. Granger, I give you your happy and healthy son, Hugo Fred Weasley! Oh, wait, there's another one!"

"ANOTHER ONE?!" Hermione screeched. Having one was hard enough, but TWO?

"Yes, ma'am, another one. Now I suggest pushing right about now," said the nurse.

"Fred, take the baby!" Hermione shouted, shoving Hugo into Fred's arms just as she pushed again.

"And here's your second! A lovely little girl!" The nurse passed the new little one into Hermione's welcome arms.

"'Mione," Fred whispered with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I know, Fred," she breathed, crying as well.

"We're parents!" he exclaimed, laughing shakily.

* * *

"Dora, Hugo, be good to your Professors and classmates, and don't get into detention!" Hermione called to her children as they slowly pulled out of platform 9 and ¾.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Fred mused to his wife.

"It'll be faster with the third, I bet," she replied, massaging her rounded belly.

* * *

Fred sits next to his wife at St. Mungo's, holding her wrinkled hand in his own, recalling all of their milestones in their relationship aloud to her, hoping to keep her alive for just a little longer.

_Because that's all life is, really,_ he thinks as he feels her hand go limp. _Milestones._


End file.
